


Mayonnaise/Майонез

by hita_zvadova



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mayonnaise
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hita_zvadova/pseuds/hita_zvadova
Summary: Сого перегнул палку в доставании заместителя командующего, а Хиджиката изобрёл новый способ воздействия на своих подчинённых. А виноват в том майонез...
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 3





	Mayonnaise/Майонез

\- Чёртов Сого, где тебя носит?! - Тоширо уже несколько минут подряд рычал себе под нос что-то подобное, от злости пытаясь содрать ногтями лаковое покрытие со стола. Чёрные волосы неряшливо топорщились, показывая, что их носитель не планирует в ближайшее время покидать свою обитель, но ноги так и рвались выбежать наружу, чтобы найти и поторопить незадачливого подчинённого парой пинков.

За окном становилось пасмурно, и на город уже спускалась ночь; ветер задувал в помещение освежающую вечернюю прохладу, но мужчина, не обращая на всё это внимания, сидел у себя в комнате, в штаб-квартире Шинсенгуми, за столом и то и дело нервно поглядывал на улицу, по привычке сжимая в руке рукоять катаны. Только одно ему не давало покоя в этот чудесный летний вечер. Только одного он ждал уже как полчаса.

И вот, прервав нервную дробь пальцами по столешнице, что долгое время оглашала полупустое помещение, раздался лёгкий шорох открывающейся двери, а затем до ушей заместителя командующего донёсся голос. Этот до боли раздражающий, ленивый и вечно язвительный голос.

\- Я стою здесь уже как пять минут, Хиджиката-сан, - выдал Сого, как только бамбуковая перегородка с лёгким щелчком захлопнулась за ним. Парень выглядел воодушевлённым, что, несомненно, сулило обитателю комнаты очень "весёлый" вечер.

\- Не ври, ты же только что зашёл! - Хиджиката, скрипнув зубами, даже привстал с коврика, где сидел, предчувствуя жаркий спор со своим подчинённым.

\- Нет, вам показалось. - Несомненно, это самый лучший и непробиваемый аргумент Сого.

\- А, чёрт с тобой, - мужчина поморщился, махнув рукой: всё равно этого парня не переспоришь ни в какой теме. - Ты сделал, что я просил?

\- Нет, простите.

\- Что?! Почему это? - Нет, похоже, криков и споров избежать не получится. А ведь вечер так хорошо начинался, эх... Всё коту под хвост.

\- Я больше не собираюсь шариться по магазинам в поисках вашего майонеза, Хиджиката-сан. Я терпеть не могу ни его, ни вас. И, да, сдохни, Хиджиката, - поправив ворот пиджака, парень протараторил это всё с тем же неизменным выражением лица, даже ни разу не изменив тон голоса. Тоширо открыл было рот, чтобы по обыкновению возмутиться, хотя такой ответ его ни капли не удивил, но Окита добавил: - Так бы я хотел сказать. Но из-за своих стойких моральных принципов я вынужден говорить правду, - на этом моменте Хиджиката скептически изогнул бровь и про себя усмехнулся. - В тот самый момент, когда я подходил к кассе с полной тележкой вашего майонеза, на магазин совершил набег Ёрозуя. И что ему там понадобилось в такой час? - парень вздохнул, отводя взгляд к потолку. - Я, конечно, погнался за преступником, всё бросив, ведь вы всегда так делаете, и нас заставляете, но он скрылся. А возвращаться ради вашего майонеза мне было лень.

\- Ёрозуя? Что он там забыл? - тут же встрепенулся мужчина. - Определённо, должен же быть в его действиях какой-то замысел... Может быть, он покупал там нелегальную взрывчатку у Джоуишиши? Сого, ты видел, что он взял? - мысли Хиджикаты мгновенно переключились на одного из главных преступников Эдо, по мнению Шинсенгуми. Ради службы мужчина готов был даже забыть о еде... на несколько минут.

\- Нет, не думаю, что взрывчатку. Он стоял у стенда с журналами.

\- Хм, завтра надо будет обыскать тот магазин... - не слушая ответ, протянул Тоширо, совершенно не догадываясь, что и магазин, и "злодейский замысел" серебряноволосого самурая - это всего лишь отмазка лентяя-Окиты. - Так, стоп! Сого! Но как я буду сегодня ужинать без майонеза?! - Тоширо внезапно как будто очнулся, разбуженный урчанием собственного желудка. И теперь весь его гнев был направлен на подчинённого, скромно стоящего у выхода.

\- Не знаю, попробуйте заменить его кетчупом. Кондо-сан как раз им закупился недавно в процессе ухаживания за какой-то женщиной из кафешки, - предложил Окита и задумчиво отвёл взгляд, соображая, какую роль вообще играет в этой истории кетчуп. Ему давно этот разговор напоминал уговаривание ребёнка поесть кашу, которую он терпеть не может. Парень вообще не до конца понимал, что он, собственно, тут до сих пор делает. Наверное, из-за того, что вынужден поддерживать диалог со старшим. Его этому в детстве кто-то учил... кажется.

Но "ребёнок", похоже, разозлился, ибо от его рычания уже задрожали бы стёкла, если бы они здесь были. Тоширо внезапно подскочил к Сого и грубо прижал его локтём к стене. Парень от неожиданности лишь удивлённо похлопал глазами, но рука сама потянулась за катаной на поясе.

\- Сого, ты понимаешь, что из-за своей халатности по отношению к приказам вышестоящих должностных лиц ты теперь обязан доставить мне особую приправу к ужину? Такую, чтоб она заменила майонез, - Тоширо медленно приблизился к его лицу, глядя внимательными и зло сощуренными глазами, а в его голове зарождалась какая-то недобрая мысль.

Окита, пораскинув мозгами решил, что подыграть заму будет менее проблематично, да и повод для подкола появится, если тот вдруг подумает, что парень на действительно сочувствует ему.

\- Всё, что пожелаете, Хиджиката-сан, вы ведь тут главный, - быстро проговорил Сого. Само собой его немного напрягало подобное поведение заместителя командующего, и он спешил обернуть ситуацию в свою сторону. Но в любом случае его рука крепко держала оружие, готовая в любой момент взметнуться вверх, разрубив противника пополам. И парень не попытался сделать этого раньше только потому, что хотел узнать, какая такая вещь может заменить его боссу его вожделенный майонез. - Что вы хотите?

\- Тебя.

Сого от неожиданности открыл рот.

\- Что?

Но в тот же момент Тоширо накрыл губы Сого своими, а его язык мгновенно проник в приоткрытый рот. Поцелуй получился довольно странный и с трудом дотягивал до соответствия своему названию, потому что на всём его коротком протяжении парень стоял истуканом и ни разу не шевельнулся ни одной частью тела. Когда Тоширо отстранился от него, Сого лишь удивлённо моргнул, не в силах больше никак передать свои эмоции, а об пол звякнула выпавшая из рук катана. Хиджиката пристально смотрел на него с лёгкой ухмылкой на губах, а в голове прыгали торжествующие мыслишки.

\- Так продолжим или ты предложишь что-то ещё? - ещё более охрипшим, чем обычно, голосом спросил мужчина. Услышав вопрос, Окита кашлянул, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение и отводя взгляд в сторону. В его юношеском мозгу мигом нарисовались фантазии на тему того, что заместитель может ещё учудить в порыве гнева из-за отсутствия майонеза. И потому в голове всплыла мысль:

"Надо сматываться!.. Кгхм, то есть, отступать. Для обдумывания дальнейшей стратегии" - парень растерянно улыбнулся, но в голове мысли уже выстраивались для будущей изощрённой мести. А вслух парень сказал:

\- Нет уж, Хиджиката-сан, от вас слишком воняет сигаретами.

Тоширо удивлённо поднял бровь, имея при этом вид крайнего довольства собой: наконец-то ему удалось смутить Окиту! Хотя на самом деле это был сомнительный повод для гордости, но в душе мужчина радовался, словно малое дитя.

\- Ты мне должен, - напомнил он, убирая руки, но не отходя ни на шаг.

\- Я, пожалуй, всё-таки схожу куплю вам ваш майонез, Хиджиката-сан, - Сого, осторожно выскользнув из захвата Тоширо, подхватил катану и выскочил из комнаты, неловко, как показалось Хиджикате, споткнувшись у выхода и прошипев что-то поэтому поводу.

А Тоширо, проводив взглядом своего подчинённого, усмехнулся, закурив сигарету.

"Надо было давно испробовать такой способ. Глядишь, проблем было бы меньше..."


End file.
